Talick
Introduction Talick is a mysterious Warrior from the Eastern Blue. His swordsmanship is strange on the seas. It is closer to the style of a assassin than that of a normal swordsmen. His two short sword make quick work of anyone foolish enough to underestimate him. Appearance Talick is a dark skin lad with skin covered in scars and bruises. His face has three scars crossing from his right eye and going down to his lower jaw. His hair is cut short and messy. His body is covered in well toned muscles. His eyes are a fearsome crimson a color that is often compared to the sun. Most of the time Talick can be seen wearing a black tank top with a pair of dark green cargo pants. He wears a pair of steel toe boots and protects his hands with finger less gloves with metal plates protecting his hands. Overlaying all of this is a black cloak that conceals who he really is. At his waist is two short swords. Personality Not much is known about Talick to the world government, but to his crew Talick is seen as a stern father figure. He runs a tight ship out at sea, but once they hit land he lightens up. He is the kind of person who loves to party hard and then bunker down later. As a child Talick was raised on a ship. The strict code of traveling the sea was breed into him as a boy. This travels over to his pirate crew. Stealing of rations, is not allowed. Taking in weird fruit, note allowed. Not showering before returning to the ship, not allowed. A great tragedy once befell Talick's home vessle, he will be damn sure that it does not happen to his. Beyond running his ship Talick is a straight forward kind of guy. He does not hide his feelings, nor does he expect you to. He prefers to put things out in the open. Talick does not drink. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Talick uses a duel sword style that focuses on quick sudden slashes and defending with two short blades. On paper it sounds generic and weak. However in practice it is quite advantageous. Talicks style of swordsmanship is very defensive. He can block the incoming blows of other swordsmen and counter in the same heart beat. His blades can quickly open up the the flesh of one man and then switch to defend against another. Martial Arts are also used in his style. This way he can move around his opponents at lightning speed and strike at the most critic moments. Physical Strength Talick is strong enough to block a strike from a giant and then kick the monster to the next island. His style of using two short swords gives a false idea that Talick is weak. Stength however is the main focus of his style. Talick has spent his entire life training the power of his body. He started off lifting a baby cow as a boy. He then moved to adult cows. From there he moved to small ships and then he moved to battleships. Now he lifts sea kings, though they have to be on land for him to pull this off. One major feat of Talick's skill takes place in The Battle of Bob's Hill. In this battle Talick was knocked into the sea by a stray grenade. This attack dropped him off a hundread foot cliff and sent him falling into the sea. Talick in his rage, spung his body around underwater so fast that he created a typhone that threw him out of the water and back onto the cliff to deliver the final blow in the battle. Agility Talick is fast enough to strike five opponents in a single heart beat. His running speed peaks out at hundread miles a hour and his reaction time is faster than lightning. E Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users